Setting the Record Straight 3
by Pandoras-Closet
Summary: Transcription of Audio Recording Located at Dig Site 382B48126 on 7654 P.E.E.


(Click)

(Hiss)

I failed. Mom, Dad, even Jazz. I failed them.

I'm in . . . somewhere. God. I think it's Houston. Maybe Chicago. Can't tell anymore.

Sam. My friend Sam. She said . . . fuck, what does it matter what she said?

Look, the whole reason I'm doing this is that somebody should know. They should know what happened. They should know what happened.

And why it's my fault.

I was never arrogant, or at least, I don't think I was. Maybe that's why Dash kept stuffing me into my own locker. He was trying to teach me self-sufficiency.

Nah, he was a shithead. Would you believe I miss him?

Sorry, I . . . I haven't slept in close to a week. Just kept moving. Gotta keep moving. Moving.

Moving . . .

(Singing) Moving right along, we're birds of a feather, we're in this together.

(Speaking) Sorry, sorry, sorry. Come on, Danny, focus. Focus.

I was arrogant. I'm a half ghost, you see. An accident. My folks put together this ghost portal thingy and there was a crossed wire or something. My genetic code got scrambled. Next thing I knew, I had superpowers. So I did the noble thing and started fighting ghosts.

Then I met Vlad Masters, Plasimus. He'd gone to college with my dad and well, he'd messed with the prototype of the thing that gave me my powers. Same results.

We fought. A lot, and well, finally, he just . . . he got into the portal. Blew it up. Opened a rift. Every ghost in the ghost world came out. Hell, it seemed like the entire ghost world had come through.

At least people finally stopped laughing at my folks. Turned out Dad had always thought something like this would happen. A full on invasion. Everyone laughed . . . and at the end, they were screaming.

Even Dash. Last time I saw him, his head was tied to Skulker's belt. Right next to Tuck and Valerie's.

The last I saw of Skulker . . . I don't want to talk about it. I wasn''t thinking straight and . . . well, he's gone now to wherever ghosts finally go.

Get up, get moving, can't sleep, not yet.

Not yet.

(Silence except for noise suggesting fast movement through air)

God, it's pretty from up here. When I first got my powers and I couldn't sleep, I'd just cruise around over the town. Woke up a couple of times at five thousand feet as the sun was rising. That was . . . man, the sky is clear. Look at the stars.

(Silence)

The ghosts killed everyone. Plasmius finally got Dad, burned him to death right in front of me. Jazz too. I don't know what happened to Mom. I hope she's dead, that has to be better then being Plasmius' . . . love slave. I've been through his mansion a few times. He's . . . sick . . .

I don't know why I'm telling all this other then someone should know. Don't know who, the last time I saw a living person was three weeks ago in . . . what was it? Tucson? Alberqurque? No no no no, I'm pretty sure it was Denver . . . I think.

When Dad died, I panicked and fled. Headed East, maybe North . . . no, I went west, up into Seattle. It was nice there. Nice people, nice woods. I could be alone. Did you know the temperature in Seattle almost never gets over seventy? It's weird. Guy I knew said it was being right next to the bay and being up in the Northwest. See, you got all these mountains and stuff making all these pressure systems that start out in the bay that keep it cool.

He found me. The son of a bitch found me. He tracked me down in Queen Anne. I tried to stop him, I swear I did, but I couldn't. He destroyed the entire city. Told me it was my penance for running, for opposing him all this time.

He's crazy . . . fucking crazy.

(Silence)

Must . . . not . . . sleep . . . can't . . .

He . . . he -- he wouldn't leave me alone. I begged and pleaded, that I just wanted to be left alone, but he wouldn't listen. He hounded me from Seattle to Uruguay and back up. I even tried hiding in Alaska. His ghost army destroyed Anchorage for that.

I just tried to keep moving after that. So long as I kept moving, they left me alone and settled for terrorizing people. The moment I stopped, or tried to help, they would wipe out hundreds, sometimes thousands of people. Even if I crossed the oceans to hide there, they followed me. They killed millions of people, added more ghosts to their ranks.

Fucking crazy.

Sorry, I haven't slept in days. It's hard to think like this. But I finally have a plan.

First, I'm going to bury this recorder and hope that there's still someone out there to find it. There has to be. They can't have gotten everyone.

Then, I'm going back to Amity Park. Dad had one last ace in the hole and I'm going to use it. It'll tear everything supernatural to pieces, including me and Plasimus, but hell, at least I can finally get some sleep, right?

It's all my fault.

Sam, I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you for so long and now I'll never know.

I'm so sorry

Sam . . . I'm coming . . . wait for me.

(Click)


End file.
